Reconciliación
by yeraldinecchi
Summary: Tras una discusión que tuvieron Austria y Prusia por cierto altercado de éste último con Suiza, toca tratar la reconciliación con el aristócrata versión prusiana, después de todo Roderich odia con todo el amor de su vida a Gilbert.


**Título:** Reconciliación

**Sumary: **Tras una discusión que tuvieron Austria y Prusia por cierto altercado de éste último con Suiza, toca tratar la reconciliación con el aristócrata versión prusiana, después de todo Roderich odia con todo el amor de su vida a Gilbert.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen, y en sí Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, ojalá, pero no todos son del awesome Himaruya (· 3 ·)/

**Advertencia:** THIS IS YAOOOOOOOOI. PrusiaxAustria, sip, un hombre y otro hombre, si no te gusta puedes retirarte, honey.

**Notas:** Ideas, ideas que ocurren mientras escuchas canciones.

* * *

Le había dicho Hungría. Le había dicho Francia. Le había dicho España. Le había dicho West ¡Incluso Italia le había dicho! Pero ¿Por qué parece tan difícil ahora entonces? No es como si el tuviera la culpa, por supuesto que no, todo era culpa de ese Suiza ¡¿Qué demonios hacía él con su señorito invitándolo a cenar? No, no eran para nada celos, no es como sino supiera de la buena relación que tuvieron ellos de pequeños y los intereses en común, como ser tacaños y eso además de- Ok ya, si bueno, quizás un poquitito, pero ¡Austria también algo de culpa! ¿Por qué tenía que defender al friki de las armas en vez de darle la razón? Quizás iniciar una pelea en medio del supermercado en la que él terminó siendo apuntado por el rifle de Suiza no fue la mejor forma ¡Pero igual!

.

.

Nada de eso importaba, todos le habían dicho que tenía que ir a disculparse, y ahora por órdenes de todos los antes mencionados se encontraba hasta con un globo en forma de corazón en la mano ¿A quién se le había ocurrido eso? ¿A Hungría? Esa mujer... No es que no quisiera al señorito delicado y podrido pero él no era muy romántico realmente así que no se sentía ridículo con eso, pero yo no hay vuelta atrás porque ya se encontraba en el frente de la casa del gemelo perdido de Don Cangrejo.

.

.

-¡Hey Roderich!-lo llamaba mientras se dirigía al patio trasero de la casa de éste donde para su sorpresa de verdad estaba el austriaco, no solía hacer jardinería muy seguido pero suponía que era más barato que la hiciera él a contratar a alguien.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Gilbert?-respondió con un tono neutral el aristócrata sin despegar la mirada de las orquídeas que estaba regando.

-Bueno pues-balbuceó por lo bajo el albino tratando de recordar los consejos de Francia-Ehm... Te sienta bien la ropa de jardinería-Definitivamente eso no era lo que debería haber dicho.

-... Obaka-san, estoy todo sudado.

.

Roderich 01 Gilbert 00

.

Esa no fue su mejor frase random para decir, definitivamente, aunque tenía razón el sol que hacía no era para menos y de hecho se le notaba como la camisa se le pegaba por el sudor y... ¡Ya! Debía concentrarse-Eh bueno, realmente quería hablarte de lo que ocurrió el otro día.

-Mira Gil, la verdad es que... ¿Eso es un globo de corazón?-preguntó arqueando la ceja cuando finalmente se dignó a dirigir la mirada al albino y ver aquello.

-... Si, si lo es-dijo alternando la vista entre el globo y Roderich con un ligero sonrojo, bien ahora si se sentía idiota.

-Bueno, di lo que tengas que decir-dijo evitando la mirada del de ojos carmesí con la mejillas sonrosadas, más Gilbert no podía decir si era por el sol o por otra cosa.

-¡Vamos señorito, se que no eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta!-dijo sin pensar, ya que no encontraba las palabras porque sinceramente algo como "_Lo lamento por haber estado tan celoso que __casi hago que estalle otra guerra aunque ya no exista como nación física y Suiza sea neutral pero simplemente no quiero que estés con otra persona que no sea yo_" no era algo que fuese capaz de decir de la nada, pero fue un error.

-_Tan_ idiota ¿Eh?-dijo dándose la vuelta y redirigiendo su atención a la orquídeas de nuevo.

-Oh ¡Sabes lo que el grandioso yo quiso decir!-trato de refutar Prusia-Señorito... No sabía que podías hacer señal tan indecente ¿Has dejado de escuchar a Mozart y prestarle atención más a esa Britney de Estados Unidos?-sin decir una sola palabra bastó con la mirada amenzante del austriaco para que el otro abandonara el tema con respecto a la cantante norte-americana.

.

Roderich 02 Gilbert 00

.

Definitivamente no quedaría de otra, debería aprender a no negociar con terrorista como Roderich que aparentemente saben como sacar lo que quieren/necesitan de otro

-Está bien, está bien, eres un aristócrata podrido, no tienes porque perder la clase y el estilo conmigo-dijo acercándose a el moreno y posando su cabeza en el hombro de éste-Lo siento, el problema con Suiza, es sólo que tu y él bastardo friki de las armas son muy unidos, así que simplemente no quería que terminaras prefiriéndolo a él sobre mi grandiosa persona, aunque sea imposible ya que yo soy mejor obviamente, eres _MI_ señorito podrido y ya reclamé tus regiones vitales como mías así que...

Para Austria no hacia falta más nada, sabía que viniendo de Prusia sería la disculpa más sincera y cariñosa que alguna podría decir. Después de todo su relación siempre fue así, nunca hubo la necesidad de decir algo así como "¿Saldrías conmigo?", simplemente los dos lo aceptaron con el tiempo, era quizás por eso que acciones como estas tenían un significado un poco más especial y...

.

.

-Además tu trasero es muy lindo como para permitir que alguien más lo vea kesesesese~-dijo al tiempo que colocaba el globo en la mano del pianista.

-Tu... Definitivamente te odio...

-¡Kesesesesesese! Pero me odias con todo el amor de tu vida-dijo dándole un beso en, la ahora, sonrosada mejilla del aristócrata.

* * *

Bueno, la idea de ésto principalmente vino mientras estaba en el carro de mi mamá, donde todavía está un CD de Ricardo Arjona que una de mis hermanas le compró y le exigió que tuviera ahí, el nombre de la canción es la misma del fic, y todo fue por esa frase "que me odias con todo el amor de tu vida". Pensé inmediatamente en estos dos, por algo, ahora pueden escuchar la canción y reírse un rato imaginando que son Gil y Rode~ Y si me dejas un RR te doy un galleta :3


End file.
